Rainbow Dashe's bad day (continued)
by fallingninja725
Summary: I continued from were i last left


Rainbow Dash's bad day.

One rainy afternoon, Rainbow Dash came back from her daily WonderBolt practice. The guys were treating her badly, so she wasn't in her best mood. She came home and when straight to her room, and fell onto her fluffy soft bed. "Why do all the guys here hate me?" she wondered aloud sadly. A tear began to slowly run down her face, and she whimpered a little from the things that happened that day. She sat up and began to curl into a ball. She started to cry aloud, hopping someone would hear her cries of depression. Then she heard a quiet little nock on the door. She turned her head and listened. She heard another nock on the door, this time a little bit more loudly. She walked up to the door and pressed her ear close to the door. "Who's there?" she said, trying not to sound sad. "Hey Rainbow Dash, it's Soarin. I just wanted to check in on you," Soarin said cheerfully. Rainbow Dash then opened the door and saw Soarin standing there looking concerned. "Is everything okay?" asked Soarin as he saw the sad expression shown on Rainbow Dash's face. "Yeah, just had a long day at practice," she said, trying not to sound like she's sad. "Oh yeah, tell me what happened," he said, Trying to cheer her up. "Well, it's a long story, I don't think you want to listen," she said looking away, trying not to cry again. "It's fine, I have plenty of time," he said, trying to comfort her. "Okay, you can come in side if you would like," she said, already feeling a little bit better. "Of course," he said, trying to sound cheerful. They both sat on the same couch, and she began to tell him what happened. "Well, it all starts with when I first got there. The guys looked at me and started saying how bad my flying was," she said as she began to tear up again. "Aww, I'm sorry Rainbow, I don't think your bad at flying," Soarin said as he put his hoof on her shoulder. "Then they told me than no guy in Equestria is going to ever like me," she said looking away so he couldn't see her crying. Soarin put his arm fully around her shoulders, and she looked back at him, still crying. "I like you Dashy," he said with a faint smile. She looked into his eyes and started crying again. He took her head and gently pushed it against his chest, and she started to whimper into his soft chest. "I'm so sorry that they did that to you, no one should ever be mean to you," he said softly as he heard her crying. She lifted her head from and chest and said, "It's true, nobody likes me and nobody ever will," she said before she laid her head back into his chest and cried loudly again. Then Soarin started to rub Rainbow's head. "That's not true, there's got to be a guy out there that likes you," he said trying to cheer her up. "But there isn't, no guy would ever like me," she said, muffled by Soarin's chest. "I like you, I like you a lot, I've always thought of you as a close friend," he said, placing her head in his hoofs, and looking into her eyes. "No you don't, you're just saying that to cheer me up," she said, starting to get upset. Soarin looked again into her eyes, and said, "No it's true, I like you a lot," he said trying to convince her. "I don't believe you," she said getting more saddened by the thought of being alone forever. "I'll prove you," Soarin said as he leaned in close to Rainbow Dash and kissed her slowly. When he leaned back, Rainbow Dash was so surprised, she almost blacked out. She looked again into his eyes. "You really do like me don't you," she said feeling a lot better. "I've always liked you Dashy," he said as he moved closer to her. Rainbow placed her hooves on his hips as he got her to lay down, with him in top of her. They laid there, gazing into each other's eyes. Then Soarin leaned his head down and started to kiss her softly and gently. She began to rub Soarin's muscled back. She pulled back and smiled, feeling protected with him. Then she rolled him onto their side. He got close to her and they began kissing again. Rainbow felt Soarin's tongue being gently pressed against her lips. She opened her mouth, and felt his tongue move in slowly. Then she pulled her head back. "Oh, I'm sorry, was that too far?" he asked, hoping he did not kill the moment. "No, I've just never gotten this far," she said blushing. "Oh okay, I'll take things more slowly," he said as he moved close as he can. Then Soarin began to kiss Rainbows neck gently. "Hmm Soarin, that feels so good," she said as she arched her stomach against his. Then he began to suck on her soft neck. "Soarin, that feels amazing," she said as she started to tighten her grip in his back. Soarin looked up and saw that Rainbow Dash looked tired. "You look like you need some rest," he said in a playful kind of way. "Yeah, I am pretty tired from practice," she said trying to sound tough. "Well, I'll leave so you can go to bed," he said as he got off her Rainbow's bed. "I was thinking, maybe you could stay here for the night," Rainbow said, blushing deeply. "Hehe okay, I'll sleep on the couch," he said as he walked over to the couch to see if it turns into a bed. "Well, you could always sleep with me," she said as she looked at him seductively. "Okay, that's fine with me," he said sweetly as he crawled onto Rainbows bed. When he laid down, Rainbow snuggled up close to Soarin, and laid her head on his warm soft chest. And she almost instantly fell asleep.

The morning following, Rainbow awoke to find that Soarin was till sound asleep. She quietly got up and walked into the kitchen to make breakfast. She found a pan and some pan cake patter. Once she got the oven going, the smell woke Soarin up. He got up and sleepily walked into the kitchen. "Hmm that smells pretty good," he said as he came up behind Rainbow and put his arms around her waist. Rainbow blushed as she felt his cold hoof touch her hip. "Mornin' Soarin, howja sleep?" she asked as he started nuzzling her snout into her neck, making her hum. "I slept pretty well, feeling your body made me loosen up," he said as he kissed her neck. Rainbow blushed and couldn't help but to squirm a little. "I slept wonderfully, your body got old fast during the night," she said looking at him sleepily. "Hehe yeah that seems to happen a lot," he said as he felt his forehead. She saw what he was doing, so she leaned over and softly kissed his forehead. "Feels fine me," she said playfully while at the same time blushed. Once the pancakes were done, she neatly laid out the silver ware for the both of them. "Looks pretty fancy for just breakfast," he said followed by a laugh. "Hehe I thought it might be nice," she said as she looked at him in a playful way. Once all the pan cakes were eaten, they were about to part ways for WonderBolt practice. "I'll see you later, thanks for visiting," Rainbow said as she winked. "No problem, if you ever want me to visit just asks," he said happily.

Rainbow Dash arrived at practice a little early than usual. "Hey Rainbow Dash, ready for today's flying test?" Spitfire said as started taking attendance. "Oh, umm yeah," she said concerned, as she forgot about the test. "You didn't forget, did you?" Spitfire said angrily. "Of course not," Rainbow said, trying not to sound like she's lying. They all got on the starter line and got ready, and then they all took off fiercely. Rainbow soon got left behind because of how sleepy she was from staying up late with Soarin. Then she remembered him, how soft and warm his chest was. And the thought of seeing him again that night gave her the extra push she needed. Within seconds, she was already catching up with the pony in first. Then she whizzed by and just barely made first place. "Good job Rainbow, you made first place for the 7th time, that's an academy record," Spitfire said, once again surprised.

Once Rainbow Dash got back to her house, she noticed a small note on her door. "_Her Dashy, it's Soarin. I had an accident at the Wonder Bolts headquarters. So I'll be staying in the hospital for a couple of days. I'll come visit you once I'm out. Love, Soarin."_ Rainbow opened the door and threw her stuff onto the couch and flew to the hospital as fast as she could. When she arrived, she quickly went in before visiting hours were over. "Hello, I'd like to see Soarin please," she asked the nurse. "He's in room 108 ma'am," the nurse said happily. She walked into the room to find Soarin laying there with his eyes closed. She noticed that his arm and wind was in a cast. She slowly walked over to his bed and looked at his weak sleeping face. He opened his eyes and looked over slowly. "Oh, her Dashy, you come to visit?" Soarin said in a weak voice. "Yeah, what happened?" Rainbow asked concerned. "Well, it all started when I first got to the headquarters, we all kept hearing this high pitched sound. But we decided to ignore it. But one of the private's lit a match and it ignited the whole room," he said as he looked up into the ceiling. "And the shock wave threw me back into the wall and I broke my arm and wing," he said as he tried to lift his broken arm, but only grunted in pain. Rainbow put her hoof in his shoulder and felt him shaking from the pain. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry that happened," she said as a tear formed in her eye. "It's fine, I've been through worst," he said, trying to not worry Rainbow. "But you in a lot of pain, did they give you any medicine for the pain?" she asked. "Some Morphine for the pain, so that should kick in soon," he said as laid his head back down. "All visiting hours are now over," the nurse said over the intercoms. "Well I'll see you later Dashy," Soarin said, trying to smile. "I'll see you later; I'll come and visit you tomorrow. Rainbow said as she leaned over and kissed his forehead. "I love you," he said softly. "I love you too," Rainbow said as she left, fighting the urge to start crying. Once Rainbow got home, she laid down in her bed and finally fell asleep, still thinking about Soarin.


End file.
